The Bestest Inuyasha Song Parodies Ever! I Hope
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Want to see some song parodies? Then step on in to my realm. You can even suggest some, so don't be shy! Review! Any charachters from Inuyasha to Jaken! R
1. YOUKAI

This is my first venture into the world of Inuyasha on the site, so don't kill me. Soon, I'll be posting a Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha crossover, so if you're interested, keep an eye out by clicking on my bio once in a while. I have good stories. This is just something I've been dying to do, so I hope you review. (No rhyme intended) This song is redone off of a song from the Sonic Adventure 2: Battle CD called E.G.G.M.A.N. Hope you like! Review and tell me any song parodies you may want and I'll do them to the best of my ability!

_**Y.O.U.K.A.I.**_

**The story begins**

**But who's gonna win?**

**Know where the danger lies within**

**I rule my lands**

**I can kill with my hands**

**And I want to claim what is rightfully mine**

**I am a Youkai**

**I swear by my claws**

**I am a Youkai**

**I want the Tetsusaiga**

**I am a Youkai**

**I swear by my claws**

**I am a Youkai**

**I want the Tetsusaiga**

**I'm plotting my schemes **

**Wherever I go**

**They're perfect in every way**

**I'd love to destroy**

**My brother you know**

**He's an obstacle that always gets in my way**

**I just cannot believe what I saw**

**He gets the sword and I just got my claws**

**His Tetsusaiga**

**Was forged for destruction**

**And I get stuck with Tensiega**

**I need that sword **

**Tied to my hip**

**Because with it **

**There'll be no retreat**

**I am a Youkai**

**I swear by my claws**

**I am a Youkai**

**I want the Tetsusaiga**

**I am a Youkai**

**I swear by my claws**

**I am a Youkai**

**I want the Tetsusaiga**

**(Guitar Solo-Break)**

**I am an Inu**

**I will succeed**

**In my missions, yeah**

**I must complete**

**I'm Sesshoumaru**

**So don't forget my name**

**I'm a taiyoukai**

**And the Lord of the West**

**I am a Youkai**

**I swear by my claws**

**I am a Youkai**

**I want the Tetsusaiga**

**I am a Youkai**

**I swear by my claws**

**I am a Youkai**

**I want the Tetsusaiga— — **

**I am a Youkai!!**

That wasn't so bad was it? Like I said, if you review and suggest a song, I'll try to get it up. Til then, R&R!

By the way, I was thinking for Miroku, perhaps...Baby Got Back? Tee Hee!


	2. SLaYr GrL

Here's one for Sango. It's an obvious Sango/Miroku paring, which I think is practical. Hope you review!

Done with Sk8ter Boi

**_SLaYr GrL_**

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a monk

Her job was to slay

What more can I say?

He wanted her

She'd never tell

But secretly she wanted him as well

All of their friends

Knew just how they felt

And they all ignored

All the blows that she would always deal out

She was a SLaYr Grl

He said "Hey I love you girl

Would you please have my little kids?"

She said "You are a hentai

All you'll do is make me cry"

And she'd hit his head with Hiraikotsu—

A few months from now,

He still loves her,

But she is as stubborn as ever,

No matter how much he gropes on her.

With her own clique

She'll always stick

Even though she loves the monk too much

She tags along

And stands with her friends

Looks up at the man that she beats down.

She was a SLaYr Grl

He's still in love with her,

Will she ever show her feelings too?

She has a pretty face

But his head is up in space,

All he wants to do is touch her rear.

(Guitar solo-break)

Sorry, monk I have a job

Must get my bro that Naraku robbed

Maybe someday we'll hang out

But till then you'll have to pout

Too bad that we can't be close

I really wouldn't mind a spouse

I know you're honorable in your heart

But right now I can't even start.

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

They are in love

Haven't you heard?

They want to be part of the same world.

She was a SLaYr Grl

She'll see you later monk

Cuz she wants to kill Naraku

You wanna kill him too

So she'll hang around with you

Maybe someday you'll have some kids.

She was a SLaYr Grl

She'll see you later monk

Cuz she wants to kill Naraku

You wanna kill him too

So she'll hang around with you

Maybe someday you'll have some kids—

And that's the end. Hope you review so that you can tell me whatcha want. And for the best effects, you can listen to the songs and insert the new words yourself.

See Ya!!

R&R!


	3. Don't Tread On Me

* * *

Hiya! This is my next song. I probably will come up with more for Sesshoumaru, due to the fact that he's my favorite character on Inuyasha. Hope no one minds. Like I said, you can request song/character pairings if you want, and I'll try to make them work. This next one is a song from the Metallica/Black Album. Hope you like! 

**Don't Tread On Me (Sesshoumaru)**

Liberty or Death, what we so proudly hail

Once you provoke him, quivering of his tail

Never begins it, never, but once engaged,

Never surrenders, showing the fangs of rage

* * *

Don't tread on me

* * *

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

So be it

Settle the score

Fight me again so that I am able to transform

* * *

Don't tread on me

* * *

You can't defeat it, He with the deadly claws

Quick is the poison, hidden in hands or jaws

Hungry for battle, always on surveillance

The eyes they never close, emblem of vigilance (Ooh, no, no no)

* * *

Don't tread on me

* * *

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

So be it

Settle the score

Fight me again so that I am able to transform

* * *

Don't tread on me

* * *

(Guitar solo-break)

* * *

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

* * *

Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail

Once you provoke him, quivering of his tail

* * *

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

So be it

Settle the score

Fight me again so that I am able to transform

* * *

Don't Tread On Me

* * *

Hope the format isn't too screwy. I'll start setting underscores at the end of the paragraphs in the lyrics. The site changed its format, and I'm having trouble adjusting. Remember to R&R!


	4. Of Wolf Demon

This is one I got looking at the Metallica covers. This one is for Kouga, cuz I like him too. Hope you like!

* * *

_**Of Wolf Demon (Kouga)**_

Off through the new days mist I run

Out from the new day's mist I have come

I hunt

Therefore I am

Harvest the land

Taking of the fallen lamb

* * *

Off through the new day's mist I run

Out from the new day's mist I come

We shift

Pulsing with the earth

Shards that I keep

Roaming the land while you sleep

* * *

Shape shift

Nose to the wind

Shape shift

Feeling I've been

Move swift

All senses clean

Earth's gift

Back to the meaning, back to the meaning of...life

* * *

Bright is the moon high in starlight

Chill in the air cold as steel tonight

We shift

Call of the wild

Fear in your eyes

It's later than you realize

* * *

Shape shift

Nose to the wind

Shape shift

Feeling I've been

Move swift

All senses clean

Earth's gift

Back to the meaning, back to the meaning of...life

* * *

I feel the shards

Help me run to a better place

(Shape shift) Hair stands on the back of my neck

(Shape shift) In wildness is the preservation of the world

* * *

So seek the wolf in thyself

* * *

Shape shift

Nose to the wind

Shape shift

Feeling I've been

Move swift

All senses clean

Earth's gift

Back to the meaning, back to the meaning...of Wolf Demon!!

* * *

Not too shabby, if I say so myself. This one was done fairly quickly. Dinner's callin', so R&R, please!!


	5. Bring Me To Life

Yo!! It is time yet again to show you the fruits of my creativity! I was listening to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence earlier today, and I thought about how it kinda reminded me of Rin. You know...Bring me to life?!?!

Here are some replies to reviews:

**_youkailover-250_**- thanks for reviewing twice, even if you don't know all the songs. They are good, don't worry. Btw, got any requests? If you tell me the artist, I can get the lyrics even if I don't know the song. It just might be rigid...well, hope you review again.

**_Dragon of the Burning Flame_**- Oooh, you like Metallica too? Cool! Thanks for the compliment, and I'll try to find that song in my stepdad's lyrics. He looooves Metallica!

**_GlassRose2000_**- I had a feeling people would go for SLaYr GrL. Heh. That's why I did it. Anyway, thanks for that review, it really boosted my morale. Hope you review again!

* * *

* * *

****

**_Bring Me to Life (Rin)_**

**How can you see into my eyes and not regret?**

**Do you not feel for the demise that I have quickly met?

* * *

**

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home

* * *

**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside **

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Use your sword to save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid your help to come**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I'm too far gone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I become

* * *

**

**Now that I know that I need you**

**You can't just leave me **

**Breathe into me and make me real (again)**

**Bring me to life

* * *

**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside **

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Use your sword to save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid your help to come**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I'm too far gone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I become**

**Bring me to life

* * *

**

**(I've been living alone, I don't have a home)**

**Bring me to life

* * *

**

**Frozen in death I'm just a corpse**

**Without a life, help me**

**Only you can bring life to the dead

* * *

**

**(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes and see again**

**(Without a thought, without a voice without a soul)**

**Don't let me die here!**

**I need to see much more)**

**Bring me to life

* * *

**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside **

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Use your sword to save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid your help to come**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I'm too far gone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I become**

**Bring me to life

* * *

**

**(I've been living alone, I don't have a home) **

**Bring me to life

* * *

**

* * *

That's all I gots today. Hope you like and review. Even if you don't like, review, flame, whatever. I'll reply to flames and reviews, but I won't like flames, though I'll try not to be rude or anything. Just like it's not in my nature to curse personally, I hate being rude if I can help it.


	6. Escape

Hiya! I have returned to dote upon my readers with another song parody. Hope you like it, I worked hard. Now here are the review replies!

**_Dragon of the Burning Flame_**- I could tell you liked them. Well, if you like Metallica, you'll like this next song. And I hope I didn't ruin it for you or anything, because I've never heard this song. Shane don't got the CD.

**_inuyashafreak32_**- Thank you for the "awesome" compliment. Since your pen name and bio say it all, I thought I should mention I'm having trouble finding a good song for Inuyasha. I mean a really good one, so if you have a suggestion, tell me.

**_Closer-Than-Fate_**- Glad to hear that you like my work. I try to impress a big crowd, and this was my first InuYasha thingy (Not quite a story). And if you want me to do All Star, I'll be glad to, but if you could suggest a character to do it for, that'd be good. I'm not good at the pickings all the time.

* * *

* * *

_**Escape (Kagura)**_

**Feel no pain but my life ain't easy**

**I know I'm my best friend**

**No one knows that I'm so much stronger**

**I'll fight until the end**

**To escape from my faux father**

**Unwanted destiny**

**Can't get caught in the endless quest**

**Jewel of stupidity**

**Out for my own, out to be free**

**One with my mind, they just can t see**

**No need to hear things that you say**

**Life should be my own, to live my own way

* * *

**

**Rape my mind and destroy my feelings**

**tell me what to do**

**I don't care now but I'm forced on your side**

**Though I can see through you**

**Feed my brain with your so called standards**

**Who says that I ain't right**

**Break away from your common fashion**

**See through your blurry sight

* * *

**

**Out for my own, out to be free**

**One with my mind, they just can't see**

**No need to hear things that you say**

**Life is for my own to live my own way**

**See him try to bring my morale down**

**Wish no damn chains could hold me aground**

**Life should be my own, to live my own way**

**Life should be my own, to live my own way**

* * *

* * *

Oooh, I think it came out bad!! Man, it did, didn't it? If it did, tell me. I apologize if I butchered the song, but I hope you will review, nice or otherwise...

Yes, I'm a glowing ball of optimism, aren't I?


	7. Sesshy's Dad

Sorry once again for late updates. School is heck. And my birthday was on the 13th, so my dad came down from Miami to take me to Universal Studios on Saturday. I honestly expected him to take me back home. I was sick all weekend. WAHH!! But the good news is that I'm gonna use my $50 to buy some Inuyasha stuff, particularly Vol. 2 of the DVDs so I can see my aristocratic assassin in action. Heh...

**_Dragon of the Burning Flame: _**Thanx! I'll try to!

**_Spiritual Destiny: _**I didn't quite like Kagura, but she's starting to play a good part in my other Inuyasha story. She'll be helping the newly enlarged Inu-gumi at about chapter 24 or something like that. And you don't need to worry about the reviewing late thing. I just hope your computer is okay. Glad it's not dead. Lol.

**_Closer-Than-Fate: _**Glad your liking my work. I'll be sure to try your ideas with those songs, whichever I decide. Thanx for the ideas, they are great. If I need help, I will ask you.

**_Youkailover-250: _**I don't mind late reviews, like I said before. As long as I get one to make me feel special and tingly, be it nice or otherwise!! And I hope you can get a good song. Remember to tell the artist too if you do!!

* * *

* * *

_**Sesshy's Dad**_

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on

* * *

**

**Sesshy, can I come over, after su-u-u-un-set (after sunset)**

**We can hang around and have fun, I be-e-e-e-et (some fun I bet)**

**Did your dad get back from his ruling trip? (ruling trip)**

**Is he there, or is he tryin' to give me the sli-i-i-i-ip? (gimme the slip)

* * *

**

**You know I'm not the little girl that I used to be**

**I'm all grown up **

**Now, Sesshy can't you see?

* * *

**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**He's all I want and I've waited soo long**

**Sesshy can't you see **

**You're just not the bish for me**

**I know it might be bad**

**But I'm in love with Sesshy's dad

* * *

**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on

* * *

**

**Sesshy, do you remember when I came that day? (came that day)**

**Your dad came shirtless, and I had nothing to sa-a-a-a-ay (I was amazed)**

**I could tell he liked me from the way he stared. (way he stared)**

**And the way he said, there is some food over the-e-e-e-ere (look over there)**

**And I know that you think it's just stupidity**

**But since your Mom walked out your dad could use a gal like me

* * *

**

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**He's all I want and I've waited soo long**

**Sesshy can't you see **

**You're just not the bish for me**

**I know it might be bad**

**But I'm in love with Sesshy's dad

* * *

**

**(Guitar solo-break)**

* * *

**Sesshy's dad has got it goin' on**

**He's all I want and I've waited soo long**

**Sesshy can't you see **

**You're just not the bish for me**

**I know it might be bad**

**But I'm in love with...**

**Sesshy's dad, oh—**

**(I'm in love with...)**

**Sesshy's dad, oh—**

**(wait a minute...)**

**Sesshy can't you see**

**You're just not the bish for me**

**I know it might be bad**

**But I'm in love with Sesshy's dad.**

* * *

* * *

This song was rewritten for two people: me, and Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. I know that the Inu no Taisho's wife probably didn't "walk out" on him, but that's the way the song goes. And I don't really like Sesshoumaru's dad better than him, but I do like him better than Inu now. I'm so fickle!

Btw, I'm surprised no one has given me a Jaken one. It'd be too easy to make or break him that if I don't get one, I'll make some myself! Oh, and if anyone wants to see Miroku star in Baby Got Back, I can take up a tally in reviews.

R&R, please!!


	8. My Kikyo

Once again, sorry for the late update. Can you guys forgive me? I've been pining over my newer side-ish story b/c it feels like I'm getting ignored. I know it's childish, but that's what's been happening lately...I'll shut up now...

_**My Kikyo (Inuyasha):**_

I'm so tired of being torn

If I love one, then the other I scorn

And if she has to leave

I wish that she would just leave

Cause her presence still pulls at me

And it won't leave me be

These wounds won't seem to heal

She's not, but seems so real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd fight, I'd go against knives, against spears

Although I've held another these years

You still have

All of me

You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light

Now what you tell

Is the tales of life in hell

Your face, it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the reason left in me

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd fight, I'd go against knives, against spears

Although I've held another these years

You still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell you that you should move on

But though you're still here, you've been with her all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd fight, I'd go against knives, against spears

Although I've held another these years

You still have

All of me

I know it looks crappy, but you have to tell who the "she's" are at different places. I'll help by saying that the song includes Kikyo growls menacingly at the name and Kagome growls less menacingly.

R&R please!!!!


End file.
